


Farewell Short Messages (Yuichanzu Ver).

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Mungkin sulit bagi Yuipon melepaskan Zuumin. Namun, sebuah pesan singkat dari Zuumin membuat Yuipon mau tidak mau harus merelakannya.





	Farewell Short Messages (Yuichanzu Ver).

_“Saya Imazumi Yui memutuskan untuk lulus dari Keyakizaka46.”_

Kutipan salah satu kalimat dalam paragraf _blog_ tersebut, membuat Yuipon langsung membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap penuh amarah pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Ia masih mencoba menghayati kalimat yang baru saja ia baca, Zuumin harus pergi meninggalkannya dari Keyakizaka46.

“Apa maksudnya Zuumin berkata seperti itu? Apa dia sudah gila?” gumam Yuipon pada dirinya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Yuipon memang masih belum menerima jika Zuumin harus pergi meninggalkan Keyakizaka46. Semua penggemar sudah tahu jika, Yuipon paling dekat dengan Zuumin dan bukan dengan yang lain. Yuipon dan Zuumin sudah seperti kembar siam yang tidak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Apabila Zuumin meninggalkan Keyakizaka46, Yuipon akan benar-benar sendirian dan siapa lagi seseorang yang mampu mengerti dirinya selain Zuumin? Yuipon memejamkan matanya, bagaimana pun ia harus merelakan Zuumin.

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel pun berbunyi. Membuat Yuipon terhenyak dari lamunannya dan tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di sampingnya. Dibukanya lah isi ponsel tersebut dan seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memberinya sebuah _SMS_.

_“Hallo, Yuipon... kamu pasti sedih ya melihatku akan pergi dari Keyakizaka46?”_

Tangan Yuipon pun tergerak untuk membalas isi pesan tersebut.

_“Tentu saja, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Tanpa mengabarkanku pula T_T”_

Bunyi dering ponsel kembali terdengar dan Yuipon pun membuka isi balasan pesan tersebut.

_“Kamu tidak perlu sedih, Yuiponku sayang. Kamu tahu ‘kan kalau aku masih berada di Tokyo, bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu bersama di luar? Kenapa kamu masih sedih? Lebih baik, kamu menatap ke depan dan lihat betapa seluruh penggemarmu masih memujamu. Meskipun kita tidak menyanyi ‘Shibuyagawa’ bersama lagi, namun aku yakin bukan berarti kita terpisah. Tetaplah di Keyakizaka46 dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu!~”_

Pesan terakhir yang diberikan Zuumin untuknya, membuat Yuipon tersenyum seketika. Binar kebahagiaan tampak di wajahnya, menggantikan raut kesediha yang baru saja terukir. Memang apa yang dikatakan Zuumin benar, ia harus lebih maju ke depan tanpa seorang Zuumin di sisinya. Ia akan terus bertahan di Keyakizaka46 agar Zuumin bahagia melihatnya.

_‘Aku akan bertahan, Zuumin... demi kau dan penggemarku.’_

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :).  
> Tinggal versi MonaRisa yang belum u,u .


End file.
